The Touma-kun chronicles
by MyLuckTookAWalk
Summary: Sometimes Touma-kun feels like he's the only adult in the Tsurugas' house ... even though he's 9 months old. Series of One-shots, mostely funny (I hope), random moments, each chapter can be a stand-alone, I don't even know why it's T-rated, it's about a baby after all, but better be safe than sorry I guess, so... R&R please.
1. Chapter 1: Thunder storm

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

If any of you read my One-shot titled "Losing against HIM", you'd know that Touma-Kun is Kyoko and Ren's baby, i didn't want to make it the same fanfic because i wanted to make Ren and Touma's relationship a bit more flexible lol, anyway, this is meant to be a series of one-shots so , please correct any mistakes, notify me if there's any similarities with someone else's work, the last thing i'd want is to copy or steal someone else's work, critisisme is deeply needed and wanted so feel free to say whatever it is you have to say, and most of all, Enjoy!

* * *

 **Ch1 : Thunder Storm.**

Ren didn't know how to feel, sure he knew she didn't do this on purpose, but, how was he supposed to react? He already knew that she was afraid of thunder storms, that's why he did his best to come home early, actually he might have broken a few laws in the process, but he didn't expect THIS!

Apparently, Kyoko was so afraid, that she had turned on every light In the house, and to make it even worse, she turned on the TV as well, while she was heating the lunch leftovers in the microwave for dinner, of course the poor fuse would blow from the electrical overload, so surely you'd understand why Ren was speechless when he walked in a pitch black home and had to use his cell phone's light torch to locate his wife, who was curled around their son Touma-kun, with her eyes shut tight and swinging back and forth mumbling incoherent words, their baby was just enjoying the ride and giggling without a worry in the world.

"Hun, are you ok?" he asked.

"uh-huh" she said, without even looking up.

"Umm…what happened?"

"all the lights suddenly went off" she said.

"I see …"

"I didn't do it on purpose, you know! I was just feeding Touma and the thunder was getting really loud, and I had to go around a lot and when the lightening was casting really creepy shadows around I had to turn the lights on, you know, thank god Touma-kun was here, or else I would've lost it" she said in one big breath

"I see, sorry you had to go through that hun, good thing Touma was around, nice job champ" he said as he patted his son on the head "I'll go get some candles" Ren said as he made his way through the darkness…

"Ouch! ...darn!" … or at least he tried.

"Are you okay?" said Kyoko.

"yeah, I forgot we own a coffee table for a moment.

Kyoko chuckled at that, well, at least she's feeling better.

* * *

So how was it for a first chapter? should i go through with this? if so, what characters would you guys like to read about in the futur chapters? R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2 : lady killer

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

So I had the chapter ready, and I got super excited with the reviews, so here you go a new chapter 5 hours after the previous one lol Enjoy!

* * *

 **Ch 2 : Lady killer.**

Ren and Touma were sitting on the couch, well, more like Ren was sitting and Touma was in his lap, Kyoko had been out, to shop for groceries, so they were having some father and son time.

"You know, kiddo, when i was your age, I was already a lady killer, for real, every time there was a female around, I'd end up with lipstick traces all over my face" Ren said, addressing his 9 months old son.

Touma-Kun farted as if to call his father's bluff and then let out an amused giggle.

"Oh, you don't believe me? heh, well then, when we go to your grandmother's place, I'll tell her to get the pictures out for you" Ren retorted "In fact, it's not just back in the days, I've always had a certain je-ne-sais-quoi, that had women all over me, that's probably what happened with your mother too, she was probably already hooked before she even realized it, poor thing didn't even know what hit her" he sighed at the glory of his accomplishments...until he heard someone clearing their throat, mostly to make their presence known.

"Keep talking sweetheart, I'm curious to know how you had me head over heels for you" said an amused Kyoko, who was casually leaning on the living room's door frame.

"hun! you're back" he said, in a voice higher than necessary.

"Ren! I can't believe you're corrupting our son with your playboy stories" she said, walking towards them, and then picking up her little boy.

Touma-kun shrieked in joy at the sight of his mommy.

"hey baby! did you miss me? momma missed you too" she said kissing her baby boy and stroking his head lovingly.

"way to steal my thunder Kyoko, I'm not done with him!" said a hurt Ren, well he looked hurt, Kyoko knew better, he was just faking.

"thank god for that!" she said as she walked out with a giggling Touma-kun in her arms.

"I had you wrapped around my little finger, you know that!" he shouted through the house.

"yeah, yeah, whatever you say babe".

* * *

A/N: Ok, ok, before you burry me alive, I know how OOC everyone is, but you have to get used to it, I don't have a clue on how to make them funny otherwise, anyway, tell me what you thought of this chapter, do you still want more? give me a piece of your mind XD R&R please.


	3. Chapter 3 : Spill, Touma-kun

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

Hey guys! This chapter was ready so I thought might as well publish it, I hope you like it, I tried to put another character on the spot light for a change, let me know what you think of it. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Ch 3 : Spill, Touma-Kun**

Kyoko was depressed, it was the nanny's day off and usually Ren would be coming home early to take care of Touma-kun and she could relax on the afternoon, but he had called moments ago to say that he wouldn't be able to come because there was a problem on set and the shooting was delayed, and thus she had to call ad cancel her meeting with Moko-san.

"Hello? Kyoko?" answered the dark haired actress.

"Moko-san I'm sooooooo sorry" she was on her knees, even though her friend couldn't see her.

"you're not coming ,are you?" it was more of a statement than a question.

"I'm really sorry, it's just that Ren won't be able to make it in time and there's no one to look after Touma, I'm really sorry, I'll make it up to you I swear".

"well I'm not going home for sure, get ready to make it up to me I'm coming to your place, you're making me that low calorie chocolate cake of yours" said Kanae, of course she couldn't say that she missed her too much to take a rain check, and both their schedules were packed for the rest of month.

"Really? Of course! I'm so happy, I'm waiting for you Moko-san" Kyoko was overexcited by now.

When Kanae arrived, she was captured in a rib-crushing hug of course; Kyoko took her to the living room, and asked her to watch Touma-Kun while she prepared the Oh-So-Famous cake.

"Hey, Touma-kun, has your mommy made any new friends lately?" she asked him, while holding him up to face her.

Touma just giggled at the weird auntie.

"Mo! Don't give me that!" she said shaking him lightly.

Touma shrieked in joy, the swing thingy weird-auntie did was fun.

"SO SHE DID! That's why we can't hang out as often as we used to, Did you by any chance hear her call them her 'Best Friend'?" she asked hysterically "wait, is it a HE or a SHE?".

Touma was confused, weird-auntie wasn't making any sense, but she was making some very funny faces so he might as well enjoy the show.

"Come on you little slime monster, SPILL !" she suddenly stood up holding him higher.

Well, that did the trick, the rollercoaster was a little tough on Touma-kun's tummy, and let's just say, that he did spill, Kanae was now covered in baby vomit.

"MOOOOOOOOOOO! KYOKOOOOOO!"

Poor kanae-chan, that silk blouse was so pretty …

* * *

A/N: So? how was it? Good? Bad? Meh? should i stop? Review please ^_^


	4. Chapter 4 : splashed?

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

 **Ch 4 : splashed?**

Ren was on cloud nine, he had acted up a scene perfectly and everybody clapped in admiration, Of course what he was truly enjoying was his Kyoko's admiring expression, he always liked to impress her, and have her as a costar in this particular Drama definitely helped him in achieving his goal, not only did they have the occasion to see each other more often, to make things better, they were acting against each other, as the leads.

So, you'll understand his surprise when a crazed fan of hers, that had been stalking her for a while now, barged in the set and started yelling "No! Kyoko is mine, we are soul mates" then he redirected his angry lunatic eyes towards the director "how dare you put her with another guy! He doesn't deserve her" of course, the 'he' here was none other than our very own Tsuruga Ren, who was next in line "YOU! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT SEDUCING MY KYOKO!" Kyoko was just standing there, hands against her mouth in horror, "I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER DO!" said the crazed fan as he splashed him with a water hose, making an utter fool of him, in front of HER!

"NO!" Tsuruga Ren jerked up in horror to find himself in his bedroom, laying … well now, sitting on his bed.

"Are you okay honey?" Kyoko shouted, after hearing his scream, she was making breakfast in the kitchen.

"Yeah, don't worry I'm good" phew, it was a just a dream … well, more like a nightmare… but wait, if that weren't for real, then, why is his face wet? He thought as he touched his face.

Then, he knew, there was no place left for doubt, when he heard a familiar giggle, he looked towards where the sound came from to find Touma-kun, laying on his stomach close to Ren's pillow, giggling with a mischievous look on his face, and holding his milk bottle upside down.

"Hey there champ!" Ren picked up his son "were you trying to feed daddy?" he asked, amused at the little prank his little one just did.

Touma just innocently pushed his bottle towards him, with drool covered, chubby lips curved into a smile.

"Kyoko's rubbing off on you…"

* * *

A/N: definitely not my best chapter :/ posting it didn't feel right, will you still love me until the next chapter? R&R please, don't go easy on me

BTW i'm gonna start replying to my guest reviews in the chapter that comes next to the one they reviewed while i used to do so in the same which is pretty dumb now that i think about it xD.

 **Ketria** : Thank you so much, I guess i'm relieved you didn't think they were OOC, I'm so glad you think Touma is sweet that's what i was aiming for, a mischievous kind of sweetness lol Thank you for the cute review.

 **Gues1, 2 and 3** : Thank you guys so much for the reviews you're very cute i hope you'll enjoy the rest of the oneshots and stick with me through this.

 **Fariha** : Hey I'm so happy to hear from you again, it is actually thanks to you that these series came to be, lol your fellow passengers must have gotten curious about that smile, I hope you'll enjoy the next chapters and won't regret asking me to turn 'Losing against HIM' into a series, thank you very much for the review.

By the way, if you guys have any ideas or requests or anything feel free to message me or even say so in the reviews, I don't promise anything, because of my limited writing capacities but hey, one has never too much inspiration right?


	5. Chapter 5 : Most important man

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

all right guys, there you go, this is the second chapter i've added today, and just to make things clear, I don't have a stabble updating period, if a chapter is ready i'll post it, even if the previous one had been posted an hour before XD also, sometimes i might take time to update, because of school and all, so please be patient with me !

* * *

 **Ch 5 : Most important man.**

She had chatted with a few costars from her previous works, and exchange a few greetings with a few directors, some asking her to work with them, others remembering the days when she had worked with them, she posed for a few pictures with Moko-san and the cast of the movie, after all, getting in touch with the young actress had been difficult -ever since she gave birth 9 months ago, and she had insisted on taking a break to take care of her little one- so saying that everyone wanted a piece of her was an understatement, a little while after that, a reporter had stopped her with the cameraman beside him, he was an old friend so he got to talk to her.

"So Kyoko-chan, tell me how is life as a mother" he asked her cheerfully.

"Oh, it's wonderful, now that I have Touma I can't imagine life without him" she answered with a genuine smile on her face.

"Tell us about Touma-kun, he must be grown up by now, is he making life crazy for you?" he said jokingly.

"He's the cutest little boy ever, I could just eat him up, everything has been great ever since he came into our life, and yes," she chuckled "he has been keeping us very busy, live is never boring with him, and Ren helps a lot, sometimes I even get jealous of their father and son relationship" she giggled at how childish that must have sounded and the reporter must have thought that too, because he was laughing as well.

"You sound to be very in love with Touma-kun, Ren should probably worry" he said.

"Oh, I am, what kind of mother wouldn't be, he's my ray of sunshine, my pride, and my most important man" she said, holding up tears, before she added "Touma, mommy really loves you" she blew a kiss at the camera and waved her hand.

"Aww, I can't wait until we get to meet him, you guys have been keeping him from the press, it's not fair Kyoko-chan" he said with a fake pout, while she just laughed.

* * *

Back to her home after a long night, Kyoko kicked off her heels, and slumped on the couch next to Ren, who had been watching TV.

"Ahhh, I'm exhausted" she said, then, she turned and looked at her husband with puppy dog eyes "Can you make me a cup of tea, pretty please?"

"Why don't you wake your 'Most important man' and ask HIM to make it for you?" he answered, apparently he had watched the live broadcast of the movie premiere but she hadn't realize it yet so she thought ' wait, is he … sulking? Why?'

"What?" she asked, confused.

"I tucked him in a couple hours ago, but he should be able to do it, since he's your 'pride' and all"

'WHAAAAAAAAAAT?' it took her all not to burst out laughing, as it clicked in her mind, the all too familiar words she had said not long ago.

"Are you jealous?" she asked in an amused voice.

"What do YOU think?"

"Awww honey, I know I said he's my most important man, but you're my soul mate, that's a whole other level of important" she tried to sweet-talk him.

"Uh huh…" he said, not interested.

"what you don't believe me?"

"well, it's pretty hard to, after what you said in front of the whole world, the way I see it, there's no need for me anymore" Ren knew he was pushing it, and so did Kyoko that's why she thought she'd try a different approach.

"hmmm, you're right, that's why, you should probably sleep on the couch from now on" she said, nonchalantly.

Ren jumped out of couch "What kind of tea did you want again, sweetie?" Kyoko just smiled triumphantly.

Well, that worked…

* * *

A/N: So there you have it! **Ren's jealousy : the sequel** lol even though i did say i wanted to make Touma and Ren's relationship more flexible, i'll still be writing little jealousy moments XD

alright so this was sort of an appology for the previous chapter which i'm not so proud of. R&R please. I love you guys!


	6. Chapter 6: Action, Touma-kun!

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

Okay guys, this is a relativly longer chapter than the previous one, i think it'll be the only one i'll add in !

* * *

 **Ch 6 : Action, Touma-kun!**

Kyoko was asked to make a cameo appearance in a Drama, the shooting was only supposed to last for a couple of hours and when the director said that she could bring Touma-kun along if she was worried about him, she couldn't find a reason to say no, so there she was pushing his stroller, walking towards the director, Touma really loved going out, he always got to meet mommy and daddy's friends who seemed as crazy as they are, he also got to watch other people and hear a lot of new noises, and everyone seemed to compliment him every time he met someone new, Oh, yeah, he loved being praised and hearing how cute he was, he inherited his father's ego after all.

The director greeted Touma's mommy and then turned to him.

"Heelllllllow Touma-kuuuun, you're such a cute baby, aren't you a cuuute babie goochi goochi goo" Touma let out a high pitched giggle at the weird uncle's antics, he was acting like a big baby, and his face was really funny, mommy and daddy never spoke that way, but some people did, which never failed to amuse him.

The director turned to talk to his mommy again and they started to discuss about her role and what she was supposed to do, when it was time for her to start acting, he was left with the nice lady that colored mommy's face, he decided she was nice when she picked him up and took him to watch mommy play, Touma loved high places, that was probably one of his favorite things that daddy did, whenever he picked him up, he felt like he was flying, because he was so tall compared to mommy.

When mommy was done a man was following her and chatting with her, she smiled and went towards Touma, but the weird mister kept following her, when they were close enough he could hear them talk

"Kyoko-chan, your acting was flawless, I think working with you was one of the best experiences of my life" said the mister

"Oh, you're giving me too much credit kenji-san" the ever oblivious Kyoko brushed him off, as she picked up Touma.

"No, really, you have captured my heart and soul" said the mister, Touma knew he didn't like him, he was trying to seduce his mommy.

"That was probably the character's charm" she said, humbly.

"Oh, don't be modest, by the way is that Touma-kun?" the man asked, Stupid question! Touma thought, how much Toumas did this man think mommy had?

"Yes" mommy said, kissing Touma's cheek, and smiling brightly.

"Awww he's so cute!" somehow Touma didn't like being praised anymore when that man did it.

"He is, isn't he? Would you like to hold him?" Kyoko asked.

"S-sure" the mister laughed nervously.

Kyoko transferred Touma from her arms to the man's and he started swaying him, which Touma didn't like, it made his tummy hurt, so in defense of himself –and his mommy- he grabbed the mister's big nose and started pulling it as hard as he could, and scratching it at the same time, Touma giggled when the man started screaming in pain, he liked it better than when he was talking nonsense.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" mommy cried, as she took Touma back, in her arms "I don't know what's gotten into him, he's usually very friendly"

"That's ok, I should go treat this, bye Tsuraga-san" heh? What? No calling mommy by her first name any more? And what's with treating it? It was just a little scratch, what a big baby! Touma thought.

* * *

When they went back home and mommy told daddy what happened, daddy laughed really loud

"Ren that's really not funny, I was so embarrassed" mommy pouted "I'll go check on the stove" when mommy went to the kitchen, daddy turned to Touma

"Nice job, kiddo" daddy gave Touma a bro-fist and chuckled.

Touma really loved being praised…

* * *

A/N: I think this is my best chapter so far, along with the third one lol, I love it when Touma gets to do more stuff!

What did you guys think? like it? hate it? wanna be in it? XD R&R, please!

 **Guest** : thank you so much for the review, you're really cute, I love you!


	7. Chapter 7 : Dinner at the Tsurugas'

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

Here you go! another character makes it's appearance! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Ch 7 : Dinner at the Tsurugas'**

So Ren and Kyoko invited Yashiro for dinner, you know, to thank him for managing Ren's schedule so well, if it weren't for his efforts, Ren would probably haven't been able to help out with Touma so much, and spend more time with his family, at first Yashiro thought he'd refuse the invitation politely, well who could blame him after that joke Ren made.

"Yukihito, you're invited for dinner at our place tonight, you don't have any plans do you?" Ren said to his manager.

"Oh, sure, I'll be glad to come… Nope, after your last appointment, I'm free" said the ever cheerful manager.

"Good, we'll have to hurry to fetch groceries, I'm cooking tonight" It took all of Ren's self control to not burst out laughing at the face his frozen manager made, by that expression, you'd think Ren said he was gonna feed him Touma's diapers . (A/N:lol, too gross?)

"Ummm… actually now that I think about it …there's that thing that I have to do …" Yashiro was now sweating bullets.

Ren chuckled loudly, he had teased -more like tortured- him enough.

"Breath, Yukihito! I'm just kidding, Kyoko 's gonna be the one doing the cooking" Ren said, in an attempt to calm his friend "unless, of course, you'd rather eat something I'd make" he couldn't help it, teasing him was too much fun!

"NO! I'm mean, Kyoko-chan would be sad, it would be an insult to refuse a meal she'd make…" Yashiro didn't know what he did to deserve this, well maybe years of teasing Ren didn't help his case.

"Alright, alright, I'm just kidding, we'll go there as soon as I'm done, Kyoko will be really glad to see you again".

Once they were home Kyoko hugged Yashiro and ushered him to the living room, Touma was there, cutely chewing on his toy, much to Yashiro's delight, he loved the kid, and it's been a while since he last saw him.

"Touma-kuuuun, I've missed you so much buddy!" he said, picking him up, and delicately hugging him.

Touma giggled happily, he loved the glasses-uncle, he was always so cheerful and he smelled nice, he also never seemed to mind when Touma drooled on his expensive suit.

Ren just chuckled at how close they were, and went to see if Kyoko needed any help.

"Hey, Touma-kun wanna hear a story?" Yashiro said, with a playful grin.

Touma shook his toy up and down, and bounced on Yashiro's lap in excitement.

"well, let me tell you about when your daddy and mommy fell in love..."

Touma giggled innocently, he really wished he could tell the glasses-uncle that he had already told him this story before, he knew all about the revenge plan, and how lemon-head-uncle was mean to mommy, and how daddy and mommy helped each other build their characters, whatever that means, oh, well, at least he made funny faces when he told the story.

"… and then, your daddy gave her a -10 points stamp, which made your mommy really upset..." oh, might as well get comfortable on his shoulder, this was gonna take a while, Touma-kun thought as he stood and let Yashiro position him over his shoulder, securing his hand over Touma-kun's back.

After all, the glasses-uncle never seemed to mind when Touma drooled on his expensive suit, Touma thought as he drifted off to sleep…

* * *

A/N: Sooooo? how was it? loved it? hated it? let me know ;) R&R, please!

 **Sara** : Thank you so much for your reviews, I love childish Ren lol and I'm glad you thought Touma did a good job, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and the others to come as well!

 **Dany-Chan-K** :Awwww, you're so cute i'm so glad you liked Touma! thank you for looking forward to the next chapters and Thank you for reviewing!

Thank you so much for reviewing guys, you have no idea how happy it makes me, i love you all!


	8. Chapter 8 : Hic!

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

Hi everyone! I hope you're all good, here's a new chapter that I hope you'll like, I thought it was about time Kuu and Julie made an appearance ! Enjoy

Ahh... btw, let me know if there are any mistakes or if there are any missing words, or if a sentence seems incomplete, i've been noticing some words get erased?! when I publish the stories, that's all.

* * *

 **Ch 8 : Hic!**

Touma-kun was getting disturbed by the four pairs of eyes staring down at him -hic- the feeling twisting above his tum -hic- tummy was really uncomfortable, and why was everyone so surprised -hic- it's not like this is the -hic -first time this has happened.

"Hiccup!" Touma's grandpa said, hand holding his chin, and eyes narrowed.

"No kidding, dad!" said Touma's daddy sarcastically.

"It's the first time it has persisted this long" said Touma's mommy, with a worried look on her face.

"I remember when Kuon used to have it, it was kinda funny" Touma's grandma said as she chuckled.

"Glad I was able to entertain you, mom!" said Touma's daddy again.

"You know, when I have the hiccups it usually goes away if I hold my breath, so maybe…"said Kuu as he pinched Touma's nose.

"Otou-san!" Kyoko yelled.

"Kuu! What the…" cried Julie as she slapped his hand away "Are you trying to kill my grandson?"

"Yeah, dad what's wrong with you?" said Ren.

"I wasn't gonna keep it up for too long anyway…" said Kuu, rubbing his hand.

Whoa! Touma gasped, that was scary! He couldn't breathe for a sec -hic- second…well at least grandpa tried.

"well, that didn't work!" said Kyoko.

"yeah, then maybe…BWAAAAH" Touma jumped at the scream his daddy let out, what was that?

"Ren!" Kyoko yelled, picking up Touma and hugging him "what's wrong with you, you'll scare him!"

Julie had just slapped her son's head and shot him a death glare, while Kuu was laughing at him.

"What?! When I was little every time someone had the hiccups we'd scare thim and then they'd be fine" He said, in his defense.

"HE'S NINE MONTHS!" she said, in a stern but low voice so as not to scare her baby.

-hic- it obviously didn't work either…

"You know what okaa-san, please hold Touma for a moment I'll be right back, watch out from the two idiots don't let them try anything again" said Kyoko running towards the kitchen, after handing Touma to Julie.

Touma liked being held by grandma, she'd always stroke -hic- his head with her soft hand, and she smelled –hic- so nice…mommy came back from the kitchen after filling Touma's water bottle.

"Maybe if he drinks some water it'll pass" she said, handing the bottle to Julie, Touma started drinking and everyone went silent, holding their breath, Julie took the bottle away from him, this is it, the moment of truth…

-hic-

"Ahhh…" everyone sighed in frustration Touma just giggled, may be this wasn't that -hic- bad after all !

* * *

 **A/N:** How was this chapter? liked it? not so much? let me know! R&R please!

 **Lennie :** Hey there! it's nice to hear from you again, Thank you so much I'm really glad you liked Touma and the stories, I always try to update as fast as I can, glad to see it's working lol I hope the next chapters will please you as well!

 **Oxybry** : Thank you very much for taking the time to read and review, i really apreciate it, I hope you'll like the chapters to come as well!

 **Guest** : Thank you very much for your review, I'll do my best to update as fast as I can I'm really happy that you liked it so far, hope you'll enjoy the rest!

 **Fariha** : Hi sweetie, I'm glad to hear from you again, Thank you so much for reading and reviewing I'm super happy that you liked them, honestly it means a lot! thank you for looking forward to the next chapters I hope you'll like them as well !

 **By the way guys, if you have any requests, or ideas feel free to message me, it's always nice to have inspiration! no promisses though, lol.**


	9. Chapter 9 : Not that bad

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

Hello! So this is a new chapter, you might find it a bit weird, but I'd like to think Touma brings out the best in everyone, also I want everyone to be on good terms in the story and not expose Touma to any kind of hostility, so even if you disagree, bear with me, I hope you'll like this !

* * *

 **Ch 9 : Not that bad...**

Sho was standing by their apartment door, he didn't like it when her husband was home, they had made up before her wedding for old times' sake ... and his parents', so things between them were fine, well, as fine as they can get, but her husband though, that's a different story, Sho and Ren kept that tension between them, nothing too bad of course, but, they weren't the world's best buds.

When he finally rang the bell, Kyoko opened it "Hi, Sho, come in" she said, with a smile.

"Hey, Mom sent you some stuff for Touma-kun, that's all I'm here for." He said, trying to look as indifferent as he could, handing her a basket.

"Don't be silly, at least have some tea, come on in!" Kyoko insisted, so he did.

He went inside the living room to be greeted by the sight of her husband watching some western show on TV, and her son lying on the couch, pulling off his socks, was that normal? Did babies usually put their feet in their mouth? Whatever!

"Tsuruga" he said in greeting.

"Fuwa" Ren greeted back.

Sho sat on the couch next to Touma, which caught the little boy's attention, Touma greeted the lemon-head uncle by flashing, his two superior teeth in a cute little smile, Sho suddenly found himself reflecting the goofy grin, Ren must've caught that because he was now smirking at the TV, which was showing a weather forecast, then he got up and went out of the living room.

Touma crawled towards Sho, which made the young musician nervous, he didn't really mind babies as long as they kept their distance, once he reached him, Touma started pulling on the chain hanging from Sho's belt, the shiny object must've caught the kid's attention, he thought, to his horror Touma tried to put the thing in his mouth.

"No! Bad, that's bad! You can't put that in your mouth you'll get sick!" cried Sho, he was now holding Touma at an arm's length.

Touma giggled and started squirming, holding his hands forward to touch Sho's face.

"What? Stop moving so much! if I drop you, your folks will kill me, and make it look like an accident" Sho said, a little freaked out.

When Touma started to slip out of his grip, he pulled him into his lap.

"Darn! how can something so small, be so strong?!" he asked the baby, Touma just chuckled sweetly at him, lemon-head-uncle always seemed angry, but somehow he wasn't afraid of him, Sho found himself chuckling as well, and his eyes went soft.

"Okay, okay, everyone wants a piece of me anyway, so I'll let you touch" Sho said as he brought Touma closer to his face, once he was close enough, the baby reached for the young man's mouth and started pulling at his lips and when Sho parted them, Touma grabbed his lower teeth, and started pulling on his jaw.

"Eww, gross, I don't eat baby humans!" Sho said as he jerked his face away, and Touma shrieked shot him a gooey smile.

"Pfffftt" Sho chuckled at the sight "You look just like your mother when she was a brat!"

See? Touma knew lemon-head uncle wasn't that bad!

* * *

 **A/N:** So? what did you think of this one? I know that not many people are fond of Sho (including myself) but I really wanted to write this chapter! R &R, please!


	10. Chapter 10 : Gourmet Food

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

Hi! So here's a chapter featuring Taisho! You might think it's a little short, due to the lack of dialogue (or more like monologue? since Touma can't speak yet?), because, well... Taisho isn't really a chatty person! Honestly he's one of my favorite characters, so I really enjoyed writing this, I hope's you'll enjoy reading it just as much!

* * *

 **Ch 10 : Gourmet food**

So today was supposed to be Touma-kun's visiting day at the Darumaya, Kyoko would take him there every other Saturday, when Okami and Taisho closed the restaurant, so that they could spend time with him, except... it was only Touma and Taisho, alone, in the kitchen.

Why? You might ask, well, Kyoko had gotten a phone call from Julie asking her to go shopping with her, and when she told her she was with Okami, she had insisted that she went with them as well, and so they made it a girls day out; so today, it was just the boys in the Darumaya, yup, just another normal day...

Well…

Not quite…

Taisho furrowed his brows, silently observing Touma, as he dipped his hand inside another bowl, once he put his hand inside his mouth, his big amber eyes widened and he let out a happy shriek, reaching his chubby fingers for more.

"Hmm…" so he likes mashed bananas, Taisho thought, as he put another bowl in front of Touma.

This time Touma wrinkled his nose and pushed his bowl away, Taisho raised his brow, he made a memo not to serve carrot mash to Touma again.

After that, he put a bowl full of little bits of cooked pears on in front of the baby, he watched intently as Touma picked a piece and chewed on it, then went for more, he deduced Touma had a bit of a sweet tooth by now, seeing how he had liked all the fruits presented to him so far.

He tried serving him some tangerine, but Touma had sent the bowl flying, landing right next to the one that once had mashed broccolis in it.

"Okay…" so he didn't like sour things… he thought as he made a 'note to self' to clean the floor before the girls got back.

He went ahead, and put a little bowl with cottage cheese in it, and waited for Touma to have some, which he did, but his reaction was a bit weird, he had sealed his lips shut and looked at him with a weird grimace on his face, when he stayed like that for a while, Taisho got closer to him, and leaned forward so that he was facing him, his eyes narrowed, and then…

"pftttt…"

"…" Taisho closed his eyes…

Touma-kun broke into a fit of giggles, cheese all over his mouth, he was very proud of the raspberry he blew at the food-grandpa.

Taisho just sighed as he wiped his -now, cheese covered- face and Touma's with a clean napkin, and decided they had done enough experimenting for today…

* * *

 **A/N:** ok kids, you know the drill, liked it : tell me, hated it : tell me, in all circumstances... : tell me XD R &R, please!


	11. Chapter 11 : High five!

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

Hi guys! I've missed you (even though I was gone for just one day lol ), Sorry for not putting up a new chapter yesterday, but I was exhausted I went to bed straight after getting home from school, as I said before, I do my best to update everyday, but sometimes things get a little overwhelming, so bare with me please, well, enough about me, here's a new chapter starring... The President,Ta-da ! (why am I so lame? XD), anyway I hope you've been wanting him to appear, so Enjoy!

* * *

 **Ch 11 : High five!**

Kyoko and Maria were having a girls' talk in the younger lady's room, she had called Kyoko earlier, sounding super freaked out, asking her to come over, because, as she put it, she needed her help in a life or death situation, Kyoko knew that Maria was over reacting as always, but she went there anyway, taking Touma along, of course.

They were greeted by the Takarada estate's staff, and not long after by an over enthusiastic president, who ushered Kyoko to Maria's room, taking Touma-kun from her arms in the process.

So there they were, sitting in the president's hotel-suite-like room, starring at his huge TV screen.

"say, Touma-kun, are you sure c) is the right option? Shouldn't it be better if Kei senpai says he wants to get to know Luna-chan instead of saying he thinks she's cute?" Lory asked, dead serious, Touma starred at him for a moment, then he started enthusiastically bouncing on the sofa, a wide smile on his face.

"I see, alright then I'll trust your choice" the president said, as he clicked the c) button in his dating sim game, he had chosen a middle school one, for Touma's sake.

"Heh? You were right, Luna-chan's love-o-meter has increased" the president was overjoyed "High five…" he said, holding his palm up for Touma, who just giggled and kept starring at him "what? C'mon high five!" Lory said again, Touma let out a high pitched giggle and threw himself backwards on the sofa, from his previous seated position, the costume-grandpa was always very interesting, he always asked Touma questions, and said things that didn't make sense, at all, he was also very funny, and for some reason mommy and daddy always seemed on edge when he was around.

"I see, you don't know how to 'high five' someone, do you?" the president said, a dramatic look on his face "Have no fear, I will show you!" he said , this time grinning widely, "Well, it's very simple, but the perfect high five, takes a lot of practice, you have to put just the right amount of strength in it, and the two hands have to meet perfectly, like this" he put his hands together to demonstrate, "okay, now pay attention, you have to clap your hand into the other person's like this" he clapped his hands together, twice to make his point "see? Now you try", Touma clapped his hands, cheerfully smiling at his teacher.

"very good, now try it with me" the president offered his hand again, but Touma just kept claping his own tiny palms together.

"No, Touma-kun, do it with me, clap your hand into mine" the president requested, and when Touma didn't seem to respond, Lory grabbed his little hand and clapped it into his, lightly.

"See? It's like this, now do it by yourself" he said, holding his hand up for what seemed like the millionth time, but Touma clapped both his hands into the presidents large palm at once.

"No, no, Touma-kun one hand, just one hand" the president tried one last time, and when Touma lost interest and started looking everywhere at the room except the president's face, Lory sighed.

"Alright, let's try some cosplay instead" he said as he picked the baby up, and headed to his huge walk-in closet, well, the one he kept his costumes in, that is.

When it was time to go home, Kyoko went to fetch Touma, only to find them, the president dressed as captain Hook and Touma dressed as Peter Pan, sleeping next to each other, in the middle of a huge pile of costumes.

* * *

 **A/N:** So how was it guys? did you like it? did you not? tell me please I really want to know! R &R!

 **Guest:** Awww thank you so much, I'm super happy that you enjoyed it, and even more happy that you asked for more, I'll do my best to Update quickly, so stay tuned :D thanks for the review!

 **VKLOREO23** : OMG *does a very embarrassing victory dance* Thank you sooo much I LOVE YOU TOOOO! and I'm soooo happy that you liked it, it means the world to me, I hope you'll enjoy the next chapters as well, thanks a lot for the adorable review!


	12. Chapter 12 : Attention!

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

Hi guys, I'm so sorry for not updating for such a long time, honestly I'm having one of those writer's block phases, I kinda struggled to write this chapter lol, well I don't promise you new chapters frequently, I'm running out of inspiration, but hopefully it'll get better soon, Actually, I wrote this chapter thanks to a suggestion from **MyuPanChan,** so if you're reading this, I know it's not exactly what you talked about in your review but I'd like to thank you for inspiring this chapter, which is dedicated to you. As always, I'd like to ask you to please informe me if there are any mistakes, or if you have any complaints; or suggestions/requests (pretty please?). Alright that's it, I hope you'll like this!

* * *

 **Ch 12 : Attention!**

Touma-kun was a bit weirded out by the huge body snoring next to him, he couldn't sleep and it made him very tired and irritated, so naturally he started crying, which made his daddy –and the source of his discomfort- wake up.

"Touma? What's wrong buddy?" Ren asked as he picked up the baby.

Not much later, Kyoko walked inside Touma's room, took the boy from his father's arms, and started soothing him "I bet you were snoring and scared him to death" she whispered angrily.

"Well, maybe if you didn't kick me out of the room, I wouldn't have had to come here in the first place" he retorted.

"No, sleep on the couch is what you were supposed to do, not invade my son's room!" she glared dangerously at him, with her Mio glare 2.0

"OUR son…,well, I'm sorry I didn't act according to your plan Mrs-Tsuruga" he said, annoyed "I'll be going to the couch right away."

"No need to do that I'm taking Touma, you can have the crib" she said before storming off the room.

So what caused this charged disagreement between Touma-kun's parents you might ask? Well, let's go back a few hours in time.

Ren was reading a script and Kyoko was running around the house, speaking to him every now and then, and he would nod, but of course he wasn't listening, too engrossed in his script to do so, later that day she called him and asked him to come home early for what they had planned, he didn't really understand but he knew that if he told her he didn't know what she was talking about she would be pissed at him for not paying attention to her while she was talking, so, ever the improvisor, he decided to go home and just go with the flow, let her lead and discover the said plan gradually, what could possibly go wrong?

Well, basically….EVERYTHING!

He was now facing the latest version of Mio "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T KNOW? I SPENT THE ENTIRE WEEK REMINDING YOU AND TELLING YOU HOW IMPORTANT THIS IS AND YOU STILL DIDN'T REMEMBER TO BRING THE CAKE?" she was…furious.

The reason? Well, apparently it was Yashiro's birthday and Kyoko had planned this huge party for him and she had ordered a big cake, which Ren was supposed to fetch, then he would call the B-day boy and ask him to come over for a work thing and they would all surprise him, the thing is, the place Kyoko had ordered the cake from was at a two hours drive distance, and it was already 6PM, so they had to move the celebration to a nearby restaurant that was available for such a big reservation,since all their friends were coming too and Kyoko had prepared a simple dinner, so that it wouldn't outshine the cake, but the surprise was wasted, and therefore Kyoko's hard work as well.

Once they were back from the birthday dinner, Kyoko turned to Ren, with a glare that had Natsu's bullying intensity and Mio's I'll-Send-You-To-The-Grave cruelty.

Ren gulped.

Touma gulped.

The poor baby had never seen his mother looking so … scary, even when he ruined her lipstick collection, even the scary nurse that gave him his vaccine shots wasn't that terrifying.

Daddy was in big trouble, he felt sorry for what was going to happen to his foolish father.

"Ren." Kyoko called, he just looked up not daring to speak, "Since you seem to not notice my words, or my presence, I think you shouldn't sleep in the room tonight, after all it would be tragic if something happened to you in your sleep … while you couldn't notice." she said, her tone freezing the entire house, thank god Touma was wearing diapers, is what the baby thought, may be daddy should wear some too.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope this chapter was good enough, guys please if you have any ideas I'd be glad to hear them, message me or leave them in the reviews I'll do my best to honor them.**


	13. Chapter 13 : Baby shoes

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

Hi guys! I really miss you! Okay, first of all I'd like to apologize to all of you for the lack of updates, I've been busy with school and club activities and my personal life and I've also been lacking inspiration, I thought about completing the series with one last chapter but I can't bring myself to do it x)) so anyway, this chapter is for my last guest who reviewed they didn't put a name, but the review was adorable (It warmed my heart ) and they said my chapters used to brighten their days, which turned me into an emotional mush , so thank you sweetheart this chapter is for you! I hope you enjoy it! let me know if there are any mistakes please.

* * *

 **Ch 13 : Baby shoes**

Ren woke up to the sound of their door bell, he stumbled out of bed mumbling something about the president being the only one messed up enough to come at this hour in a Saturday, he opened the door and was greeted with a stern and older version of Mio, of course throughout the years, Ren had had the … 'pleasure' to deal with the said face, this was none other than the biological mother of his sweet wife.

Saena and Kyoko kept in touch, they weren't winning 'Mother & Daughter of the year' anytime soon but they tried,... by tried I mean awkward silent meetings at secluded cafés which ended up after the coffee was emptied from each of their cups, however, since the birth of Touma, Saena seemed to … work harder? She had visited her daughter at the hospital when he was born with the most ridiculous flower bouquet that even put the president's to shame, when she picked up Touma for the first time, everyone noticed how her face seemed to relax and a weird, if pleasant, light sparkled in her usually dim eyes, after that she would visit her daughter every other week and check up on Touma, Ren thought she might have taken Touma's presence as a chance to redeem herself or something, but he didn't really care, he thought it was good for Kyoko and that's all that mattered.

So when Kyoko joined them in the living room asking who came so early, she was greeted with her mother's all too familiar face.

"Good morning" she greeted in her usually even voice.

"Good morning, mother" Kyoko smiled awkwardly.

"How have you been?" saena asked after nervously glancing at the folded hands on her lap, which was weird, Mogami Saena didn't get nervous, ever.

"Um… Good, and you?" Kyoko glanced at Ren, who seemed to have taken the wise decision to only watch the weird exchange.

"I'm fine" she said

They were silent for a moment until they both decided to speak, at the same time.

"So is there something you-"

"I'm here because it's-"

"ahem… sorry, please go ahead" Kyoko said.

"I was saying that I'm here because it's Touma-kun's ten months anniversary" Saena said.

"T-ten months anniversary?" Kyoko seemed confused.

"Why, yes, today it would have been exactly ten months since he was born" her mother said, completely serious.

Ren coughed to hide his amused smile, Kyoko bit her lip and averted her gaze to try and compose herself.

"Mother, usually, when people talk about a birth anniversary, well… it's kind of a yearly anniversary" Kyoko tried to reason, she tried to not sound insulting but, this was beyond her.

Ren just thought Kuoko had gotten her weirdness from her mother for sure, and he excused himself to go and make… well the only thing Kyoko trusted him enough to make without destroying the kitchen, Tea.

"It's not a rule, though, is it?" saena said.

"Excuse me?"

"well, it's not forbidden to celebrate monthly anniversaries, is it?" she asked.

"Umm… No, not to my knowledge" Kyoko was now rubbing the back of her neck, honestly sometimes her mother would act in such a childish way…

"Alright then…"

And right on cue, Touma made his consciousness known with a shriek, it was his cheerful way to demand his parents' attention when he woke up.

Kyoko turned to look at the door before turning back to Saena.

"Mother, would you mind if I brought Touma-kun to you and returned to bed, I know it's sort of rude but I didn't get much sleep last night and Ren was working late and his only chance to catch up on some sleep is the weekend…" Kyoko started to blabber and Saena interrupted her.

"Not at all, in fact I would appreciate the privacy"

"Alright, I'll go get him"

After taking care of cleaning and changing Touma, and feeding him, while saena drank her tae, Kyoko took him to his grandmother, he greeted her with a loud cheerful giggle and once he was in her arms Kyoko and Ren took their leave to collapse once again on their bed.

"Hello, there" Saena said, while kissing Touma's temple tenderly, it was quite the sight, to say the least, the usually cool and collected Ice queen was now radiating incredible warmth.

Touma smiled at her and laid his cheek on her shoulder and she rocked him for a few moments.

"you're growing up fast, aren't you?" she said looking at him with a sweet smile, while he answered with giggling and clapping his tiny hands (something he picked up thanks to Lory) , Touma couldn't help but compare her loving gaze to his mommy's.

"I got you something" saena said, reaching inside her bag, and pulling out the cutest pair of baby shoes "I got your mother the same thing for her ten months anniversary" she said, smiling at the memory.

From behind the wall, Kyoko fought to keep a tear from escaping her eye, while Ren held her, she woke up to check if Ren correctly turned off the stove, and he went behind her to assure her he did when they caught the adorable exchange.

* * *

 **A/N: Surprise! Touma's ten months now :D In case you didn't notice from the Sho chapter, I tend to give the benefit of the doubt to evil characters lol at least in these series I do, so tell me how that was, btw, the inspiration to use Saena came from the guest (mentioned above) who suggested it, thanks again for that, I hope you'll like it.**


	14. Chapter 14 : Wakey! Wakey!

**I do no own Skip Beat!**

* * *

Hi, guys! So I tried to put out a new chapter today because, well, your reviews made me very happy, and I thought the least I could do to thank you for that was Update! Please tell me if there are any mistakes or if you have any remarks. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Ch 14: Wakey! Wakey!**

Ren was in the kitchen trying to make what he _can_ make -without creating a disaster- for his baby boy, apparently when Kyoko has her girls day out with Kanae, and the boys are left home alone, Ren does some research and experimenting for Touma's sake every once in a while, his latest interest were herbal teas, which brings us back to the man in question trying to make one, he was now pouring the warm drink in Touma's sippy cup, well, he managed to do so, at least for the half of it, seriously how hard can it be to transfer a liquid from one container to another? How did he manage to spill out so much is beyond human understanding!

Anyway, he made his way to Touma's room, proudly holding the sippy cup with the magical drink inside it, apparently, this one had some miraculous effect on baby colic and gas, and even though Touma wasn't suffering from either, he still made it after reading that it would also help him with his digestion, ever the loving father, Ren fed the herbal tea to Touma, who was enjoying the honey-sweetened warm beverage, and smiling to his papa every now and then.

Once in the living room, Ren noticed Touma wasn't as enthusiastic as usual when playing with him, much to his disappointing, he tried tickling him, raising him up in the air, and even putting him on top of his shoulders, with no result, the baby's loud playful shrieks that usually graced the house weren't there and the young father gave up when Touma dozed off on his puppy plushy - which he usually used to smack his daddy on the face – so he just took him to his room, Touma's naps never lasted long anyway…

Or so he thought, it has been 3 hours since he tucked him in, and he was still deep in his slumber, not that he wasn't cute to watch when he was asleep, but even he would get bored from staring at his son's angelic sleeping face after such a long time.

4 more hours later…

Kyoko was back, and after greeting him, she asked about her baby, Ren told her he was sleeping

"When did he fall asleep?" she asked.

"Hmmm, it would be about... seven hours ago now" Ren calmly said after checking his watch.

"What?! REN! That's way too long!" Kyoko said, and she was right, babies at Touma's age would nap 3 hours at most, but seven hours at once was... weird.

"Relax I'm sure it's okay"

"REN, I'VE BEEN WITH HIM FOR THE LAST 10 MONTHS AND HE HAS NEVER NAPPED FOR SEVEN HOURS IN ONE GO" she was freaking out by now.

And so was he.

They thought about taking him to the doctor, but Kyoko said they should ask someone about it first, since the baby didn't seem to be in pain, or show any signs of illness, Ren said they should call the Okami of the darumaya –since he knew he would never hear the end of it once Julie found out- and so they did

"Calm down Kyoko-chan" the older lady said "tell me, did he have enough sleep last night?"

"Yes, he didn't even wake up in the middle of the night" Kyoko said, in a terrified voice.

"What did he eat today?"

"Umm, Ren fed him his formula, some banana mash and a bit of yogurt"

"Did he have anything to drink?"

"Umm, I'm not sure…" she turned to ask Ren "Ren says he gave him carrot juice and anise tea"

"I see, that explains it, Kyoko-chan don't worry, anise seed is known for curing sleeplessness, I'm guessing that's why Touma-kun is sleeping so deep, he should be up in a few hours, you can call his doctor and check if you're still worried"

After thanking the Okami and taking her advice to call the doctor, Kyoko turned to glare at her husband with her best Mio expression.

"I can't believe you drugged our son!"

* * *

 **A/N: There you go! I'm not sure if you'll like this chapter, The fact that I tried so hard to write it makes me worried, they usually come naturally lol This was actually based on a true life experience, my mother always tells us the story of my cousin who slept for so long when he was a baby and got everyone worried about him, his mother freaked out, my grandma freaked and had to call my great-grandma who told her it was fine after hearing he had anise seed tea x)) anyway, please tell me your thoughts on this chapter, you can also make requests or suggestions or tell me your own baby stories lol I'll do my best to make them into chapters and I'll be grateful for the inspiration!**

* * *

 **Guest1** : Awww thank you so much you're the cute one, I'm happy you liked that chapter!

 **Guest2** : OMG that review was adorable I'm so glad the story makes you happy I hope it still will!

 **Valentina** : *Takes a deep breath* Oh, god! I should be the one to thank you, not only did you motivate me to write the chapter you also inspired me to use the character and I'm so glad you liked it and that it helped you go through your day, and I'm glad you left your name this time it helps make the answers to the reviews more personal, *Takes an even deeper breath* OMG, OMG, OMG I actually choked on my anti-flue herbal tea when I read someone thinks of my fanfic as their favorite thank you sooooo much! I hope you'll like the incoming chapters!

 **Kris/Guest3** : What's even more adorable are the reviews you guys leave me you have no Idea how happy it makes me, I can't believe the chapter was good enough to touch you emotionally and make you cry *cries tears of pride* and I'm glad you agree with me that Saena should be given a chance, Thank you for reading and reviewing I'll do my best to deal with my stupid writer's block and update more frequently!

 **Sara** : I totally agree, I love it when other characters are given a second chance and everyone gets to happily be together I hope Saena and Kyoko's relationship gets better in the manga, and I'll keep hoping for it lol yes, Touma is a savior! Lol I always think he brings out the best in everyone and think of him as the glue that puts them back together! I'm so touched that you've liked all of the chapters so far I'll do my best to keep them coming and as fast as I can, thanks for the sweet review.

 **Guest4** : once again I'm so happy the chapter touched your hearts, I still can't believe it made you cry AND smile at the same time, this makes me want to jump up and down in joy, thank you for praising me and for taking the time to read and review, I hope you'll enjoy the rest!


	15. Chapter 15 : Hide and seek

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

Hello everyone! So this is written to grant Guest/Sara's request, She wanted to know what happened after Ren messed up in Yashiro's birthday, so this is for you I hope you'll like it, let me know if there are any mistakes or if you have any complains. Please enjoy!

* * *

 **Ch 15 : Hide and seek**

Ren woke up with strained back muscles, sleeping on the couch was not nice, especially with his all figure, his neck was stiff and he felt exhausted, why wasn't he on his king sized bed again?

"Oh, right! Kyoko kicked me out, duh!" he said as he recovered last night's memories.

He heard some noise coming from the kitchen so he absently went to check, it was probably Kyoko making breakfast as usual.

Well… it was Kyoko, and there was breakfast on the table, the thing is, it seemed that she only made enough for herself.

'She's probably still mad' he made his way inside and decided to test his theory.

"Good morning" he said.

"Hmm" she answered, barely acknowledging his presence.

'Yup! She's mad alright!' he thought as he poured himself a cup of coffee 'whatever, I was never that into food anyw-' CRASH!

"Oh my god! Are you alright?" Kyoko ran towards her husband who was picking up the pieces of his broken mug "Did you get burnt? Carful, don't cut yourself!" she yelled inspecting his hands.

'She's not mad anymore?' he thought at the sudden attention from her "I'm fine" he said with a goofy smile.

"Oh." Her gaze turned cold as she let go of his hand "well, then, clean this up." she washed her dishes and walked out of the kitchen.

'Spoke too soon' Ren said as he proceeded on cleaning the mess he'd made 'how did this happen, anyway?' He never broke things…well, not first thing in the morning.

* * *

A little while after that, Touma crawled his way to the living room, he noticed that his mommy and daddy still had that weird tension between them, they weren't having fun with him like they usually would, and Touma didn't like that, so he decided to do something about it…

* * *

"Did you see Touma?" Kyoko asked Ren, obviously a little worried now that she didn't find him with his dad, Touma made it a habit to crawl out of his room when he wanted to play with one of his parents and when Kyoko didn't find him there he'd always be with Ren.

"I thought he was with you" he said, putting down his script.

"He was playing in his room just moments ago, but he's not there anymore, I…I thought he went to you" she said looking around the living room.

"Ok, calm down he's probably just hiding somewhere" Ren said as he too started to check around behind the furniture.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?! WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO HIM AND HE'S LAYING SOMEWHERE UNCONCIOUS!" she yelled as she went to check under the couch and then, SMACK!

Apparently Ren had the same stupid idea, since they were both rubbing their foreheads now.

Why was the idea stupid? You ask, well, it's just that the couch was too low for even a hamster to get under it, let alone Touma-kun.

"Sorry" Kyoko said with an apologetic look.

"Me too" Ren said sheepishly.

"No, not just for this..." she said, guiltily looking down.

"It's alright let's focus on finding Touma for now."

Meanwhile, Touma was making his way out of the living room, he had been hiding behind the couch and started crawling away when the collision happened…

* * *

"Did you find him?" Ren asked

"No, you?" why did she ask that?! if he had, he wouldn't be asking if _she_ found him!

He shook his head anyway.

"Where can he be we checked every room."

"I know I've even checked the upper cupboards in the kitchen" he said.

"Ren, how would he be able to-" she tried to argue with the ridiculous idea, until he interrupted her.

"This is Touma we're talking about, hun" he said

She nodded in agreement, the little devil did much worse before.

"I still can't see where he could be, we checked every room…" Kyoko stopped talking as realization hit her and she turned to look at Ren which had seemed to be thinking about the same thing "Oh, no…"

* * *

"Of course!" Ren said "every room except _his_."

They found their little devil asleep on his fluffy play mat, hugging his favorite puppy plushy, and they both let out a relieved sigh,… of course they wouldn't think about checking his room again, since it was the first one they checked...

* * *

 **A/N: well, there you go! So what did you think of it? Next time, I'll be writing Guest/hizurilove's request, which was Touma being clingy to his mother and cranky towards his dad, (hohoho, you know what this means right? Jealous Ren will be back XD ), so stay tuned for that!...See how great requests are?! I'm inspired and therefore updating faster! Keep em coming people XD**

* * *

 **Valentina :** Awww, thanks a lot for your sweet review I'm glad you're still enjoying yourself reading this, and thank you so much for encouraging me to keep writing, it makes my insecurities go away, I hope you'll like the next chapters, thank you for reading!

 **Sara :** Yes! Anise tea works wonders for me, It's very relaxing and tastes awesome if you sweeten it with honey, and don't worry it's safe for babies in small amounts lol so, for your request, this chapter was all about it, please let me know what you thought of it, I hope you'll enjoy the rest, thanks for inspiring me and for the nice review!

 **Guest/Kris :** Lol I'm glad you found it funny, It's the main aim of this fanfic XD I love writing Kyoko scolding Ren, I don't even know why x)) thank you for looking forward to the rest of the chapters and thank you for taking the time to read and review!

 **hizurilove :** Awww thank you so much, I love writing them for you guys and hearing that you're enjoying them makes me super happy, as for your request I'm planning to make the next chapter all about it so, look forward to that! Thanks for inspiring me, I already have the plot in mind XD and thank you for reading and reviewing!

And to all of you silent readers, I just realized I never took the time to thank you, I love you so much and I hope you're enjoying this fanfic, Thank you so much!


	16. Chapter 16 : Tooth fairy

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

Hello, so this is the second request on the reviews of chapter 14, **hizurilove** asked for a situation In which Touma would be clingy towards his mom and cranky towards his dad, so that's that! I hope you'll enjoy it, please point out any mistakes!

* * *

 **Ch 16 : Tooth fairy**

Kyoko barely had any sleep last night, she was nursing Touma-kun who spent the night crying, which, he never did, seriously if he weren't hungry or uncomfortable in his diaper Touma practically never cried, he was the most cheerful and mature baby alive, well, as mature as a baby can get, except this time, he couldn't really help it, he was facing his worst nightmare, the monster known as: Teething! *dun dun dun!*

He was growing his second pair of upper teeth, the ones beside each one of the two in the center, well, this made him go through a lot of pain, his gums were swollen, he was drooling non-stop, and he didn't eat at all because sucking on his milk bottle would hurt, and therefore, his empty tummy hurt as well.

He felt a little better when his mommy held him though, her hugs and kisses soothed him, he really liked snuggling to her, and she did a lot of things to help him, he really liked it when she would rub a cold tissue on his gums to numb the pain.

What he didn't like, though, was Ren, his dad was being ridiculous, it really made Touma angry when he came to him and tried to steal him away.

"Hey, hun, why don't you let me pick him up a little and you can go get some rest?" he said, addressing Kyoko.

"I don't know about that, he's a little cranky right now" the exhausted mother said.

"Come on, Kyoko, trust me."

"Umm…" Kyoko thought she could use the time to shower and change, so after considering it she handed the baby to his dad "Okay, I'll be gone for just a little while"

"Sure, take your time, champ and I will be spending some quality ti-OUCH!"

Touma had another idea, how about daddy go take care of his finger and Touma and mommy can keep up their own quality time.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she took Touma back from him.

"H-He bit me!"

"Ren-" Kyoko knew from the look on his face that he was going on dramaqueen mode...

"I can't believe he bit me!" Ren said with big teary eyes, squeezing his forefinger.

"He's just a little-"

"Doesn't he love me anymore?"

Touma blew a raspberry in irritation, he couldn't believe how childish his daddy was, all he wanted was his mommy for a day, was that too much to ask for?

* * *

When Touma seemed to calm down he was passed back to Ren, who... was also calmer, at the moment.

Ren just kept talking gibberish, and Touma just kept ignoring him, he didn't care about all his new roles and how he would read his scripts with Touma when he gets older, so the baby just tiredly laid on his father's shoulder... until it was time to change his diaper, Touma thought that, at least, his mommy will be doing this, so you can imagine his frustration when Ren started to do it instead.

okay, that's it, no more mister nice guy!

* * *

"Hun, I tink you shud tshange Tuna's daypez"

"Ren, your nose is bleeding!"

"uh, huh" Ren answered as he fiddled through the drawrs for some tissues, damn! Touma had strong legs!

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so just in case you didn't guess, Touma kicked Ren's face when he tried to change him, which resulted in his bleeding nose and the weird way he's speaking in XD let me know what you thought of this chapter, It was inspired by _hizurilove_ 's request in her/his review on chapter 14, so this is all for you sweetie, I hope it was to your liking, thank you so much for the inspiration!**

 **Btw, I think you guys should know that I won't be posting for probably a week or so, I have tests and a lot of studying to do, but who knows, I might choose to avoid my responsibilities and pleasantly surprise you lol no promises though!**

* * *

 **Sara :** hi, Thank you for reading and reviewing, I take it the chapter was to your liking, I'm glad, I hope the next ones will be just as good!

 **Guest :** Awww thank you so much, I'm glad you're enjoying this fanfic, thank you for looking forward to the rest and for taking the time to read and review!

 **All my lovely readers :** thank you for still reading this and I hope you'll enjoy it until the end ! I love you all.


	17. Chapter 17 : bubbles, bubbles everywhere

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

 **Good news!** (for you at least), turns out I'm a pro when it comes to avoiding life responsibilities, so you're getting a new chap XD anyway, I thought about this one when I was washing my hair and realized that the shampoo wasn't making any foam, weird right? Well, no, it made more sense when I realized I was actually using the conditioner xD so this display of stupidity reminded me of a certain scene in skip beat and, voila! I hope you'll enjoy this! And please tell me if there are any mistakes of any kind.

* * *

 **Ch 17 : bubbles, bubbles everywhere…**

Kyoko was out, shopping for groceries, she had left her 'boys' at home, with strict instructions that by the time she was back, Touma should be bathed, changed and fed, basically, all ready for their trip to the Hizuri's; when Julie called asking for her grandson and saying that she only had one week to live, of course, Kyoko couldn't refuse, even though she knew her mother in law's tendencies to exaggerate, but that's another story.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ren wasn't sure in which order his wife's instructions should be executed, so, he thought that logically, he should bathe Touma first, it made sense right? if he fed him first, the poor baby would feel uncomfortable getting in the bath tub while his tummy was digesting, so there they were, Touma inside his little baby tub, which was inside the big tub to avoid any mess, and Ren kneeling next to him, his clothes were soaked, and so was his hair, but they both seemed to be having fun.

After making sure Touma's navel, armpits and the area behind his ears were clean, his daddy wraped him in a big towel, and took him to his room, he left him to dry while he changed his own wet clothes, and then came back to dress him up.

Ren was very proud of the end result and how handsome his boy looked, Touma was dressed in a pair of denim pants, a checkered pattern shirt and the baby shoes Saena got him, so you can imagine his horror when the outfit he put so much effort in putting together was covered in strawberry yogurt, Touma's hair was just as bad by the way.

"Honestly, Touma, I don't know what to do with you! I turn my back for two seconds and you …" Ren sighed in frustration when his scolding made Touma giggle and clap his dirty little hands together, the once frustrated father was now laughing along, how could he still be mad at that cute little face?

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

Touma shrieked cheerfully, as if to say 'yes'.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up before Kyoko gets back and kills me."

* * *

When he tried to bathe Touma all over again, Ren freaked out after seeing the time and worrying about getting busted, he dropped the baby wash bottle in Touma's water, and due to the little devil's constant kicking and splashing the bathroom was now covered in foam and bubbles.

"Oh, yeah… she'll kill me all right!" Ren exclaimed as he ran his hand through his hair.

* * *

When Kyoko was back, and after looking around the house for her boys, she found them in the bathroom, and to her amusement, the scene facing her, reminded her of her time as Setsuka Heel, and of the time she had walked in to find her nii-san making little foam shaped people in the bath tub, well, obviously Cain was rubbing off on Touma, as father and son were now happily reacting the same scene, right before her eyes.

"Hello, Okaa-san?" Kyoko was now on the phone with Julie, as she fondly admired her family "Yeah, I'm sorry you'll have to live for a little longer if you want to see Touma... don't blame me, blame your son..."

* * *

 **A/N: okay people! Hit your keyboards! tell me what you thought of this one! GO GO GO!**

 **Lol just kidding, although I would LOOOVE the reviews! (so I'm just gonna guilt-trip you and say that I wrote this while I should have been studying so…just saying XD ...Oh and may be you should include requests as well XD … I know, I'm shameless)**

 **No, time to hit the desk again! (NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!…)**

* * *

 **Sara:** thanks a lot, I'm glad the story made you smile, and that you loved it, thank you for your support I'll need it XD Thanks for the review!

 **hizurilove:** I'm so glad you liked it, and again, thank you for the support, tests and exams make me freak out, I wish you the best for yours as well! Thanks for the review!

 **To my silent readers:** hey there! Bored yet? Lol thanks a lot for sticking with me through this and I hope the fanfic is making you smile! I love you!


	18. Ch 18:Snakes,why'd it have to be snakes?

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

Hi guys! for those of you who'd like to know, I totally messed up my math test x)) but I believe I aced my algorithm test :D, thanks again for your support! anyway, this is a new chapter, I hope you'll enjoy it, let me know if there are mistakes, please!

* * *

 **Ch18: Snakes. why'd it have to be snakes?**

Everyone was invited to the Takarada mansion, by everyone I mean, the Tsurugas, the Hizuris and the Darumaya owners, Yashiro, Kanae and Chiori, everyone was having a good time, for once the president was being …reasonable, he was dressed in a casual button up shirt and pants which for him, was an accomplishment, Maria and Jelly were having fun talking to the ladies, and the men decided to play poker, well, all in all, it was a nice evening spent with friends.

Until the president took Touma from his mother's arms, and announced that there was going to be a surprise, before disappearing.

* * *

"Figures, he was way too calm…" said Ren.

"I wonder what's the surprise…" said Kyoko with a worried look.

"Mo! With the president you never know!" answered Kanae.

"Shouldn't we be worried about Touma-kun?" Chiori voiced.

"Come on now, the president is … eccentric but…Touma-kun will be fine" said Yashiro, in an attempt to lighten up the mood.

"If we're lucky, grandfather will teach him something again, remember how Touma learnt how to clap his hands?" said Maria, excitement written all over her face.

"So that was Lory's doing?" said Kuu, swallowing whatever he was chewing.

"Yeah, he actually had Touma do some…" Kyoko said, before being interrupted by a loud music, and the next thing they knew the lights were off…

…Then a spotlight shone on the door.

"TADA!" Lory exclaimed as he stood in the entrance with Touma.

"…cosplay" Kyoko finished as she froze in terror.

"What the…" said Kuu, squinting as if to see better.

"President come on!" said Ren pinching the bridge of his nose.

The president was wearing an Indiana Jones costume, Touma was as well, they looked very handsome in their matching outfits… along with Natsuko-chan, Lory's pet anaconda.

"Don't we look absolutely fabulous? And Natsuko-chan is completing our outfits perfectly!" Lory said, sparkling with enthusiasm.

"Boss…" Kuu said.

Yashiro just gestured to Lory with his hand moving across his neck as if to say 'abort' or 'knock it off' .

Ren sighed.

Jelly and Okami-san glanced at each other nervously.

"Bad idea …" Taisho grunted.

"Lory Takarada!" yelled Jullie.

"Oh, boy…" said Maria, bracing herself instead of her grandfather.

"This is gonna be fun…" whispered Chiori to Kanae.

"If you don't get my grandson away from that monster, help me god …" as she said that, everyone in the room gulped, they knew all too well what missus Hizuri was capable of.

* * *

Half an hour later, Lory was sitting across the room from everyone else, sulking in his Vincent Van Gogh cosplay.

"You liked it, didn't you?" he said to Touma, who was sitting on his lap dressed in the cutest sunflower outfit ever.

"Tsk! Natsuko-chan isn't even that scary!" Lory flicked his tongue and Touma giggled at the weird man.

* * *

 **A/N: So how did you find this chapter? lots of references in this one lol, the title is a line from the indiana Jones movie "Raiders of the lost ark", Touma is wearing a sunflower outfit because I'm obssessed with every Van Gogh painting that has a sunflower in it lol.**

 **I think I should stop the series after a couple more chapt** **ers, do you agree? Unless you have requests of course! In that case I'd be happy to write them up!**

* * *

 **Sara:** thanks! I know which picture you mean, it's adorable! I'm glad you liked the chapter!

 **Guest1:** Lol thanks for the review, I'm very happy that you like this fanfic, I know how you feel, studying makes my head hurts too !

 **Guest2:** I'm glad you liked it, I had fun writing the bath scene, aye aye sir! I'll do my best to update ASAP lol thanks for the review!

 **makino1030:** I'm glad you like it :D thanks a lot for your wishes, I hope you'll like the chapters to come, thanks for the review!

 **All My readers** : thank you for reading this, I hope you like the rest, Love you!


	19. Chapter 19 : Yeah!

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

Hello my lovelies! So, a couple of you asked for a Father&Son chapter, in which Ren would be able to spend time with Touma without getting in trouble XD well, I've been reflecting on my actions and I think you're right, I've been having way to much fun torturing Ren in this fanfic and I believe it's time I redeem myself, for those who asked for this, your request has been granted, for this chapter is all about that! Please tell me if there are any mistakes, or if you have any complaints. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Ch19 : Yeah!**

Kyoko had left to help at the Darumaya, Okami-san had called her that morning and said that Taisho needed her help in the kitchen with the rush and all, the elder woman knew better however, her husband simply missed Kyoko and he was too clumsy to say it.

* * *

So there they are, Ren and Touma sitting in the living room together, after Touma's meal.

"Would you look at that! You finished eating without turning the kitchen into a crime scene!" Ren said to his baby boy, who was unusually clean after his meal "IN YOUR FACE KYOKO!" he added, with a crazy and ... proud expression.

Touma giggled at his father's behaviour, who was he talking to anyway, mommy isn't even here, and if she were, Touma was sure daddy wouldn't dare say that to her.

"Good job kiddo, I expect nothing less from you when it's time to change your diaper, okay?" Ren said, as he kissed Touma's head.

Touma smiled mischievously at his father as if to say 'no promises daddy, we'll see when the time for that comes'.

"I wonder what we should do now?" it was Ren's day off, and he wanted to make the most of it, especially since he has Touma all to himself, they can have some boys quality time now that Kyoko was out.

On his side, Touma silently crawled on the couch, and grabbed the subject of his attention, his dad's script.

Ren freaked out for a moment "No, no, no son, you can't play with that, your old man needs it for his job" The not so old father said, as he took his script from Touma's little hand, Phew, that was close.

On the other hand, Touma's response was …

"What the…" Ren exclaimed "when did you learn to do that?"

Touma-kun was looking at him with the most adorable pair of puppy dog eyes, the golden colour, which his mother had passed him, delivered the final blow.

"Wow, Kyoko won't know what hit her when you give her those eyes!" Ren said, still flabbergasted.

He sighed, he'd give Touma the world if it were up to him "Look, I'm sorry, but you still can't have the script, but... how about instead, I teach you how to fight?"

Touma let out an excited scream,...well, that sure got him interested.

"Okay, but mommy can't know about this alright? It's between you and pops, okay?" Ren informed, Kyoko worries too much, boys will be boys, and Touma was his pride, he'll make sure to teach him as much as he could, and fighting was his forte after all.

Touma clapped his hands, as if to say 'deal', and Ren smiled at his smart son.

"Alright so, first of all, let's learn how to punch," Ren clenched his hand to make a fist and raised it, in order to show Touma "So, make a fist like this, and throw it at daddy's palm, will ya?" he instructed.

Touma giggled, and he clenched his chubby little hand.

"Perfect, now hit my palm" he said, as he put his hand in front of Touma, that was his target, Touma's very own punching bag.

Touma looked at him, he didn't want to hurt daddy, sure he liked teasing him, but he still loved him, what if he caused him pain?

So instead he just shook his fist up and down, and chuckled.

Ren laughed as well at his son's antics "Touma, hit my hand, come on!"

Touma just laughed harder and started jumping in his seated position.

Ren laughed harder, the kid was adorable, and his mood was contagious "Alright, alright, we'll rain check on our little training, let's watch something instead" he said while he turned on the T.V, after zapping through channels, they ended up watching a soccer match.

Touma was fascinated by all the people running after the ball, why was the ball so important? and why was there only one? They could just lose it and play tag instead, it would be much more fun that way, and everyone gets to play.

When one of the team scored, Ren stood up and yelled "GOOOOAAALL!", which got Touma excited, and he started doing his little jumping-fist-shaking move, Ren glanced at him and said "Right! That could be our cheering move" he mirrored Touma's actions and started shaking his fist as well, then he picked Touma in his other arm and started jumping "Yeah! Tsuruga team baby!".

Touma just giggled his heart out, after their little celebration they were both laughing so hard they couldn't breathe, and at the end of the match they crashed on the couch.

* * *

Later, in the afternoon, Kyoko came back.

"Honey, I'm home, Okami and Taisho say Hi," she said, as she removed her shoes "they sent some take out, if you're hungry-" she went silent at the sight of the sleeping boys, Ren was sleeping on the couch, and Touma was on his chest, his little hand curled around the collar of his daddy's shirt, his sleeping face looking as angelic as ever.

"Awww, I need to take a picture …" she whispered to herself, taking out her phone from her purse.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, this was so much fun to write! Thanks for requesting this, I was smiling all the time while typing this, did you like it? Let me know!**

* * *

 **Sara :** I'm glad you liked the chapter, and yes I imagine Touma would look adorable in his little sunflower costume, as for your and D'cute's request, as you can see this chapter is all about it, I'd like to thank you two for inspiring me! I couldn't have done it without you, let me know if you like it. thanks for the review!

Guest : Lol Aww thanks, I's so glad you enjoyed it, I hope you'll enjoy this one as well, I'll do my best to update faster! thanks for the review!


	20. Chapter 20 : Under the cherry tree

**I do not own Skip Beat!...or anything for that matter!**

* * *

Hello folks! WOOOW **20 chapters already!** thanks a lot to everyone, I couldn't have done it without you! This chapter is dedicated to **Setsuka e Cain** , I ran your review through Google translate for, unfortunately I do not speak the language, and I'd like to thank you for your request which inspired me to write this chapter, let me know if there are any mistakes please. Enjoy!

 **PS:** time is none existent in this fanfic I will switch seasons as I please, today is spring, tomorrow might be winter again XD so don't come to me asking why Touma's age is still the same lol I do what I want! jk, jk, please endure this nonsense *runs away*.

* * *

 **Ch20: Under the cherry tree**

Ren was driving his car through the empty road, at his side Kyoko was humming along to the radio, which was playing MKTO's song 'Classic', Touma was in the back, just enjoying the ride, peacefully lying in his baby car seat, they had decided to go on a family trip to the country side, Kyoko had a picnic basket ready, and Ren had brought Touma's plush ball, so that they could play.

Ren stopped the car near a little river, the area surrounding it was beautiful, the floor was painted green as fresh grass carpeted the ground, and the cherry blossoms were in full bloom.

While Kyoko spread the blanket they were supposed to sit on, Ren took Touma out of the car, and playfully threw the plush ball at Kyoko's head.

"That's mean!" she said, and just when he put Touma down, she threw it right back at him, he caught it, though, with a cheeky smirk and said "What's up honey? Want me to teach you how to shoot?"

"Hmph, No thanks!"

Ren chuckled as he kissed her temple, and their little moment was interrupted by Touma who started giggling, when they went to see what made him in such a good mood, they found him looking at a little being, walking on his palm.

"No! What if it's dirty, he'll get sick, or what if it stings him!" Kyoko said, already in panic mode.

"Relax babe, it's just a lady bug," Ren assured "Look, it's harmless" when she seemed to calm down, he added "Maybe it'll turn into a fairy!"

"A fairy?!" Kyoko's eyes sparkled as her soul went to Lala land, she still loved everything that has to do with the magical world of fairytales, the only thing that brought her back was her son's laughter, as he giggled harder when he saw his mommy expression, Ren was chuckling just as hard, god she was so adorable.

"Oh? So you're laughing at mommy, huh?" she said as she hovered above the baby "You little monster, I'll show you!" she smirked evilly before she started tickling him, and he let out the loudest shriek ever, Touma-kun just needed a reason to laugh, and he would engage without a second thought.

"I'll help" Ren said, as he bent down to blow raspberries on Touma's tummy **(A/N: Pun not intended lol … wait may be it is!)** and the baby laughed even harder.

When Touma-kun's torture was over, they played a little bit with the ball, sitting in a triangle and passing it to each other, then, Touma lost interest, so Kyoko and Ren turned it into a netless Volleyball game, that is, until Touma decided to crawl towards the river, which caused both of them a little heart attack.

"Okay, young man, you are not to leave your spot!" Kyoko said, addressing Touma.

"I can't believe you're grounding him!" Ren started to laugh, and Kyoko glared at him, when she turned her eyes back to Touma, she found him looking at her with his own version of Ren's lost puppy eyes.

She gasped, and then turned back to Ren "When did he…?"

"I first saw him do it when you went to help at the Darumaya last week." He answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"This is your fault you know?"

"How is it my fault?" Ren snorted.

"He probably picked it up watching you do it." She reasoned, then she picked up Touma and kissed his head "Honey, your father is a sly fox, you shouldn't pick up his con artiste ways."

"And yet, your mother fell in love with this sly fox." Ren said, as he carassed a strand of her hair, Kyoko blushed for a moment then turned her attention back to Touma.

"You also shouldn't pick up his playboy ways." She warned the baby who cast her a goofy smile.

When it was time to have lunch Ren suggest a game of truth or dare, Kyoko agreed and added that the penalty should be eating half a sandwich more than their original serving, of course it was just an attempt to make Ren eat more.

"Okay, truth, what else did you do when I went to help at the Darumaya?" Kyoko asked

"Well, we had lunch, we trained and then we watched a soccer game." Ren said, biting in his sandwich, avoiding eye contact.

"Hmm, what kind of training?" she asked, suspiciously.

"You already asked, now it's my turn." Ren said, in an attempt to keep his and Touma's secret, Kyoko would make all hell break loose if she found out he had tried to teach her son how to fight, "Dare, take back what you said to Touma about not picking up my ways."

"I forfeit" She declared, refusing to fulfil the dare, she added half a sandwich to her plate, then she turned to Touma, grabbed his little shoulders and said "Always remember what I told you, Touma." as if it was some sort of life guide advice, leave it to Kyoko to make a situation as dramatic as it can be.

Ren sulked for a while, but it was her turn, so she spoke "Dare, don't tease me for a whole day." Kyoko demanded, sure, she knew how this was going to end.

"No, can do! Pass me half a sandwich!" He basically lived to tease her, of course he wasnt gonna let her can't take away his biggest joy, even if it was for just a day.

"Meanie!" she yelled as she did what he asked.

"Truth, if a fairy came and told you to make a wish, what would you ask for?" Ren said, with any luck she'd ask for something he can actually get her, and he wouldn't have to think so hard about her birthday present.

"That's obvious, I'd ask for the three of us to always stay together."

"What makes you think we won't?" he asked, frowning, that sure disturbed him, and for a moment his brain assumed the worst.

"No, just to make sure." She said, in a matter of factly, "Hey, you asked two questions on a row, that's cheating!... I'll do that too."

"Whatever you want." He said, as he stuck out his tongue, Touma watched his parents thinking 'for adults, those two sure are childish'.

"Truth, how do you know this place?"

"I had a photo shoot here once."

"Did you bring anyone else here?"

"Why, would you be jealous if I did?"

"Stop teasing me and answered the question!"

"Yes." Kyoko's face sank for a moment before Ren explained "I brought Touma, didn't I?" he said, raising Touma up in the air.

The baby happily giggled, and Kyoko swatted Ren's arm, making them both laugh.

The rest of the day went nicely, they took a walk by the river, and Kyoko made Touma a cheery blossom crown, which made him ten times more adorable, all in all, it was a nice and relaxing family trip.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, that's it for today, what did you think of it?**

* * *

 **Sara :** Aww you're absolutely welcome, matter of fact, thank you! I love getting request, it's so helpful and inspiring, I'm glad you liked it, and thinking of the sheep pillow, hmmm, I wonder if Ren's is Touma's own sheep pillow lol thanks for the review!

 **Gues :** I'm so happy you liked it, and want more! I'll do my best to keep this going, thanks for the review it means a lot!

 **Fariha :** lol I'm glad you liked it, I love Ren, and even though I enjoy torturing him, this was nice too, thanks for the review

And **to everyone reading this** , thank you so much for your support, I hope you're still enjoying the chapters.


	21. Chapter 21(special chapter) : Baby doll

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

Hello, guys, I hope you're all good, this chapter was inspired by Guest1's review on chapter 20, I'd like to thank you for the inspiration, I hope you'll all enjoy this, make sure to notify me if there are any kind of mistakes please!

* * *

 **Ch21(Special chapter): Baby doll**

Ren sat in the waiting room, Touma sitting on his lap, or more like his knee, his incessantly fidgeting knee, it's been an hour since Kyoko was taken to the OR, the doctors had decided to perform a C-section due to her prolonged labor, and even though they said the actual surgery would only last for thirty minutes at most, he had to wait longer for her to recover, before he could go see her.

"It's OK champ, mom will be alright, and so will your little sis!" Ren assured his son as he kept fidgeting "There's no need to panic, everything will be just fine, Mommy's tough, she'll handle this just fine..."

Touma smiled sympathetically at his dad, he knew that Ren's words were directed at himself more than Touma, but seriously, daddy needs to chill, he was shaking his knee too much and Touma was starting to feel dizzy.

After another half an hour, a nurse came to Ren, and said that Kyoko was ready for them, she ushered them towards her hospital room, and left before they got in.

Ren swallowed hard before knocking on the door, and when his wife's faint voice gave him the permission to come in, he opened the door.

He stood still for a moment, Touma wiggled in his arms in an attempt to make his father put him down, and Kyoko just chuckled at the sight, before gesturing them to come closer with her free hand, the other one holding her new born baby.

"Hey…" Ren whispered to Kyoko, kissing her forehead.

"Hi, are you okay?" she asked, with a loving smile.

Ren relaxed and a little laugh escaped his lips "Me? I should be the one asking you that!"

"I'm fine,... so is she." She replied, looking at the baby girl "Do you wanna hold her?"

"Yes." Ren didn't have to be asked twice, he put Touma on the edge of the hospital bed, and picked his daughter in his arms.

"Hey sweetie, were you worried about mommy?" Kyoko asked as she caressed her son's head "You've been a really good boy, mommy's proud of you!" she praised her son, who just smiled widely at her.

Ren, on the other hand, was in a whole different world, where only him and his daughter existed, he was watching her with the most adoring expression, and Kyoko smiled at the familiar sight, he made the same face when Touma was born.

"You still wanna name her what we agreed on?" he asked, he eyes stuck on the newborn's face.

"Yes, Rosa!" she smiled brightly, and Touma let out his most cheerful shriek.

"Hello, Rosa." Ren spoke to her for the first time, and she blinked at him, flashing her emerald eyes.

"She has your eyes." Kyoko said.

"And your hair color." He added.

Touma giggled, he was happy, but he was also excited, he wanted to be a good boy and let them take their time, but he wanted to see his baby sister, when was his turn ?

As if reading her son's mind, Kyoko spoke again "Ren, I think we should introduce Rosa to her big brother."

"Ah! Right!" Ren bent so that he was on the same level with Touma and said "Check it out champ, this is your little sis!"

Touma went silent for a moment, his eyes were sparkling, he didn't even blink as he watched the little creature, she was so small, and so pretty, like mommy, but smaller, is this what people meant when they used the word 'cute' or maybe 'beautiful' yes, that's it, she is beautiful! Touma yelled in joy and clapped his hands expressing his thoughts, he really liked Rosa-chan.

Ren and Kyoko laughed at his antics, and Kyoko kissed his head.

"I think it's safe to say that he likes her." Ren announced.

"You think?" Kyoko teased, in her usual sarcastic tone.

"Look who got their attitude back!" he retorted with a smirk.

* * *

Ren opened his eyes, to find himself in his bedroom, it was a dream, he smiled widely, no, it was the best dream he ever had, turning to Kyoko, he gently shook her and said "Honey, I just had a vision…"

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, alright, alright, calm down people…Hey! Put that knife down! I know what you're thinking! I just trolled you for the second time in a row today (If you're confused check out the 5th chapter of my other fanfic 'A Different Dawn'), but I swear, I didn't plan it XD I just followed the request, and honestly, how else was I supposed to drop a new baby out of nowhere? And to be fair I had stated that it's a special chapter, anyway I'm sorry if you're mad but I'm not sorry for what I wrote *hides behind a wall* , I hope you liked it, though, really! Please review, hit me! *braces herself***

 **Sara :** Even cuter! Touma's the epitome of cuteness! Lol I'm a doting writer, proud of my OC, I admit it XD thank you for reading and reviewing, I hope you liked this chapter as well!

 **Guest1 :** Hi, I'm really happy that you loved it, I hope you still do after this chapter x) I'm sorry if you don't like it, I really did my best to integrate your request in this fanfic *lost puppy eyes*, please tell me what you thought of it though, I did write it for you, and I'd like to thank you for inspiring me!

 **Guest2 :** thanks a lot, it really makes me happy when you guys review, saying you want more, and I'm happy to give more! I hope you liked this chapter!

 **To everyone reading this** , thank you guys so much, I hope this is still interesting to you, and that you're enjoying it!


	22. Chapter 22 : Double gift

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

Hello! This chapter is dedicated to kyoko, happy birthday baby girl you will forever be my favorite female lead! I hope you guys like this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Let me know if there are any mistakes please!

* * *

 **Ch22: Double gift**

Kyoko and Ren came home exhausted, they spent the night at Maria's grateful party like every year and at midnight everyone celebrated Kyoko's birthday and they ended up going back home at two in the morning.

Touma was left at his grand parents', Kuu and Julie had been more than eager to have him, they were supposed to bring him back first thing in the morning, which... they did, the Tsurugas woke up to the sound of their doorbell.

"Reeeen…"

"Mmm?"

"…Door…"

"I opened it the last time…"

"It's my birthday, so you have to do what I-*Yawn*-say…"

"It's always something with you…" he mumbled as he kicked the comforter to get up.

Ren was greeted by a double bear hug from his mom and dad respectively, Touma was sucking on his pacifier, and lazily rubbing his fist on his eye.

"Heyyyy, champ, did grandma and grandpa go crazy on you last night?" Ren said as he took his son from his father's arms, kissing him on the temple.

Touma just clung to his father's shoulder, snuggling to his daddy's warmth, happy to be back, don't get him wrong, he loved being with his grandparents, but there's no place like home.

They all headed to the living room, Ren shouted to Kyoko that Touma was back, through the corridor.

Kuu, Julie and Touma were left alone as Ren went to make some tea, the two of them sat on the couch as Touma was playing with his feet on the carpet, he seemed particularly fascinated by his toes, giggling each time he managed to touch them.

Kyoko put on a nice turtle neck sweater with some dark jeans and went to great her in laws, and just as she entered the living room …

Gasp!

Crash!

"Oh my god…"

"OH MY GOD!"

* * *

You're probably wondering what happened earlier, aren't you? Well, I suppose a little explanation is due, when Kyoko entered the living room, Touma-kun stood on his feet, walked towards his mother clumsily as he said "Mama!", of course everyone was surprised, at ten months, Touma hadn't shown any signs of walking or talking, he didn't even try to stand on his own, and even though he spoke some syllables he never said anything close to a word, so this was a shock, to the whole family.

Well, in a nutshell, the gasp came from Kyoko, the crash was Ren dropping the tea tray, the first "Oh my god …" came from Julie and the second came from Kuu.

By now, Kyoko was on paradise, happily hugging her son, thanking him for the best birthday surprise she'd ever had, while Julie tried to shake Ren out of his frozen state, Kuu, on the other hand was busy, eating cookies, directly from the jar, while praising Touma and saying that he was the smartest baby alive.

* * *

 **A/N: Surpriiiiiiise! Touma's first words and first steps! I'm so proud *embarassing sobs*, sorry for not writing anything christmas related, We don't celebrate it and I didn't want to offend anybody in case I made a mistake due to my ignorance, hope you like it all the same, let me know what you think of it!**

* * *

 **Guest1:** Awww I'm so glad you liked it, thank you for the praise I'm flattered *blushes*, it makes me really happy that you guys enjoy what i write! thank you for keeping up with the story, and for your nice reviews!

 **Sara :** XD I'm sooooory lol I couldn' help it, but I'll try not to do that again , as for your question, I'm not sure I follow, do you mean giving Touma a real little sister? if that's the case...hmm... I wonder, maybea she won't, who knows, maybe there will be another series of oneshots, of which Rosa-chan would be the star, would you guys like that ? thanks for the review! ...Oh! I almost forgot, in a previous review, you asked me weather Touma had started walking yet, I assume this chapter answers that : D

 **Guest2:** Thank you so much, I'm glad you're having fun reading this, I will keep posting, and I'm so happy that you like Touma-kun! thanks for the review!

 **To everyone :** thank you guys, I really apreciate you reading my fanfics, it makes my days everytime, I hope you're enjoying them, I love you!


	23. Chapter 23: Beloved papa

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

Hi everyone! I'm sorry for the super late update, I'm lacking inspiration for this fanfic tbh, I was thinking about ending it earlier, but it didn't feel right writing something for Kyoko's birthday and not doing the same for Ren, So this is dedicated to Japan's number one actor, you'll always be my fictional crush XD and my favorite character to torture! Happy birthday Ren!

So, yeah, this is the last chapter of the Touma-kun chronicles, I feel so sad to end this, but writing it has been super fun, your reviews made me really happy, I might add a chapter every now and then if I get the inspiration for it, but for now I'll tag this as a complete fanfic! Thank you so much for your support!

* * *

 **Ch23: Beloved papa.**

Ren was working late, his shooting was taking longer than it should have, which made him very frustrated, he had wanted to go home early and play with his son and his wife, ever since Touma started walking the house became even more lively, everyday was an adventure playing tag with the little penguin and chasing him around.

Unfortunately, by the time he gets back tonight, his son would be asleep and maybe even Kyoko, it was almost midnight after all, pushing these thoughts to the back of his mind, he put his professional mask back on and made sure to finish all his scenes as fast as he could.

Finally, five minutes before midnight the director called it a night, and everyone was excused, Yashiro had been allowed to go home earlier so Ren won't have to take him home, picking up his bag, he walked towards the exit to go home himself.

Walking to his car, he saw a figure leaning on the driver seat's door, coming closer he realized who it was.

"Kyoko?!"

"Mama!" it was his son who answered him, confirming his father's realization, both Touma and Kyoko were waiting for him by his car, it wasn't until Kyoko spoke that he made sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"Hi honey!" she hugged him, sandwiching Touma who shrieked in protest.

"Hi buddy! What are you guys doing here this late?" he asked them, taking Touma from his mother's arms.

"Well, this little chipmunk here didn't want to fall asleep, ever since he heard about it!" she smiled, looking at her watch "Happy birthday Ren!" she said and just on cue Touma started clapping his hands, backing her up.

"You guys!" Ren beamed his famous Katsuki smile and hugged them again.

"Let's go home!"

* * *

After taking a refreshing shower, Ren settled on the table with Touma and Kyoko across him, she made him a birthday dinner, and a light cake, being too happy to protest he ate it all, and then she pulled out a wrapped box from under the table.

Looking at him, she nodded "Open it!"

When he did, he was surprised to find a pair of boxing gloves inside, he didn't expect her to buy him this kind of thing since she was always fussing about violence, and how dangerous the sport he loved was.

As if reading his mind she said "I saw you looking at it last time when we left the gym, you looked at them like you look at Touma, which was kind of... disturbing, but I figured you must really like them, so, Happy birthday!" she said, her blush matching what was left of the tomato salad.

Ren got up and headed towards her, crushing her bones in a bear hug, he didn't even say anything and stayed like that for a while, until Touma decided he didn't like being left out, and interrupted their moment.

"P-P-P…!" sputtered.

Ren let go, leaning away he looked at Touma with wide eyes, then back at Kyoko "Is he…? Oh god, this is your birthday all over again, is he going to say papa?" he was beyond excited.

Kyoko just smiled, eyes as wide as her husband's "Go ahead sweetie, say it!" she encouraged the child.

"P-P!"

"Come on buddy! Come on champ!" Ren coaxed.

"P…P…"

"Go on!"

"Playboy!"

"…"

"…"

"…" -_-

"…" ^_^'

"This is your doing isn't it?" Ren said, looking at Kyoko nonchalantly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" she said, avoiding his gaze.

"How many times have you referred to me as ... that?"

"Wh-"

"You know what, don't answer that, since he picked it up, I would say a lot!"

"Sorry!" she grinned sheepishly.

"I'm blaming this on you, you know?"

"I didn't think that was the first thing he would call you…"

They both turned to look at their son who looked very pleased with his new word, turning back to each other they shared a look before erupting into a fit of giggles which Touma was glad to join.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, was Tsuruga Ren's 29th birthday in a nutshell.

The End

* * *

 **A/N: Don't kill me! XD I swear I couldn't resist! I laughed my head off writing that scene, I just couldn't pass up the opportunity, I hope you guys, as well as Ren will forgive me XD anyway, please review, to everyone who will review and doesn't have an account, I would like to thank you in advance, for your support, and for reading this and sticking with me until the end…or is it? *Wink***

 **PS: I know that babies in Touma's age aren't able to say 'Playboy', but bear with me, this isn't the most realistic fanfic out there after all :p**

Alright, so this is the very late answer to the previous chapter's reviews, and the last set of answers, I guess.

 **Sara:** Thank you very much, I'm glad you like it, thank you so much for reading so far, for all your reviews, it means a lot to me!

 **Guest1:** Thanks a lot for your review, I'm glad you share my love for Kyoko lol, and I'm glad you liked that chaper, thanks for your support it warms my heart!

 **Guest2:** Thank you! you're very sweet, I'm so happy you liked it, thanks a lot for your support!

 **Guest3:** Awww thanks a lot, you're so cute, I'm happy you liked it, thank you for encouraging me with that sweet review!


End file.
